tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mew Poppukon
Mew Popcorn (ミユウ ポップコーン Myuu Poppukon), or known in her human form as Poppukon Shiomami (シオマミ/塩茉美 ポップコーン Shiomami Poppukon) is a member of the team of super heroes called Tokyo Mew Mew created and headed by Ryou Shirogane. She works part-time at the Café Mew Mew, the headquarter of the Mew Operation as well as functioning as a real café. Poppukon has been born and raised in Tokyo by her full-blooded Japanese parents, and is currently only fluent in Japanese and dabbles in the English required by her school. Poppukon is age 16 and is currently attempting to enter her first year of high school (grade 10). Played by Poppukon on TegakiE. Name Poppukon's full name is Poppukon Shiomami, her first name being the translation of 'popcorn' into Japanese from English. Her last name is a mixture of the Japanese word for salt (塩 shio) and mami (茉美 mami) referring to the taste of salty foods, however, there are several other meanings to the word "mami" depending on the way the kanji is written. 麻美 as "hemp, beauty", 麻実 as "hemp, substance or reality or sincerity", 真美 as "truth, beauty", or just 真実 for "truth". Poppukon has had several nicknames that she has been given by friends, which include Pop, Poppu and Poppy. She is normally used to being addressed by her last name (and any nicknames based off of her last name as well) while at school or her karate dojo. Appearance Poppukon stands at about five feet, three inches and weighs approximately 111 pounds (her bird DNA makes her bones slightly lighter). Her Mew mark can be found located on the back lower part of her neck. Human Appearance As a human, Poppukon has medium/dark brown hair, cut in a very slight slanting bob that reaches about mid-neck length. The front part of her hair reaches about three or four centimetres longer than the rest of her hair. Her eyes are also brown colored. She generally prefers loose, comfortable, flow-y clothing over skin-tight clothes. She can not stand having anything extremely tight around her neck (she puts up with the choker in Mew form). She disliked wearing her middle school uniform (though she's been told it's cute) and has yet to have been seen wearing it to the café or any place outside of school. When not a Mew, working, or at school, Poppukon wears thin layers because she is nearly always too warm (excluding the wintertime, where she always has a sweater or jacket due to her hatred of the cold). She generally draws back her hair on the right side of her face with (a) yellow clip(s) she received as a gift when she was younger. The same clip is/(are) present in her Mew form. Mew Appearance In Mew form, Poppukon has a lighter brown hair shade (same hair style), and honey brown eyes. Her Mew outfit consists of a dark yellow corset (that begins to open in the middle) tied ontop of a lighter yellow inner dress that continues down to mid-thigh length.Her boots are similar to her top outfit, they open outward in the middle instead of the way the corset is tied. She has the usual arm puffs, neck band, and leg garter, with dark yellow being the main color and the lighter yellow as the lace color. Her pendant is the classic yellow with her Mew mark engraved upon it. Personality Poppukon is not one who would immediately draw attention to herself in a crowd. She likes to be "just one of the gang", but secretly wishes to have a bigger role. She can not stand being ignored, and desperately wants to please others by showing them her strengths. For example, when her parents were busy with her siblings, Poppukon tried upping her grades drastically, but reaped no reward. Instead, after an interesting situation, she found karate to be a "niche" where she could prove herself. Unfortunately, her parents have not given her as much attention as she subconsciously craves, but she is getting more than usual (what she doesn't know is that her parents aren't really ignoring her, they just think she's mature enough to not constantly be needed them to watch her). She is quick to the draw when people start throwing insults, but she's been trying to work on that. Always trying to seem "cool" and "relaxed" has only been working, so-so for her so far. She was brought up learning to not cause loud outbursts and usually speak when addressed, though she has broken through the latter for the most part. And as much as she enjoys hanging out in crowds, she also likes having some alone time trying to de-stress from her duties as a Mew, school, and other work. Luckily for her, karate provides an outlet for some pent up frustration. Nearly all her free time is spent at the dojo or exercising elsewhere--she's convinced herself it's extra Mew training. Poppukon does not like being needy, she likes to try and get things done for herself. She hates not being able to help out (with her past leg injury her aggravation level skyrocketed) her friends and anyone in need. Her tendency to have a sharp tongue has gotten her (and her fellow Mews) into trouble-- most often with the aliens. It was her words that first challenged Mille and Croissant to a brawl on top of Tokyo Tower, and in most recent events her remarks almost got her beaten a couple of times while in alien captivity. In other recent events, her arguing with Mille has her beginning to question the Mew's mission. His avid defense of his race's actions and his points of what the humans have been doing to the Earth have been rubbing away at her since the argument. She still strongly views all aliens as bad guys, and vehemently hates them due to the previous stereotypical attached label. No matter how a handful of the aliens have treated her... "kindly", the other aliens' actions against her have left her hatred towards their race still strong. Friends and Family Family Poppukon lives with her mother, father, older sister, and younger brother. She is the middle child, and is often a victim of the "middle child syndrome". Her older sister is soon to be attending college and she argues often with her parents. Her younger brother is involved in a wide array of sports and starring in many of them, leaving Poppukon to fend for herself most of the time. *Katashi Shiomami Her name comes from the Japanese word for difficult. Katashi is 17 and getting prepared to head off to college soon, and she constantly fights with her parents about what she will do with her life and what colleges she will attend. She has high grades, but is uncertain of what she wants for her future. She and Poppukon get along relatively well, though Poppukon has started to avoid her as the fighting between Katashi and their parents continues to get thicker. *Tarento Shiomami Known as 'Ren'. His full name is the Japanese loan word for talent. Tarento is age 13, extremely athletic, and manages to get average grades. He is involved in many, many sports clubs, most notably soccer and baseball. In order to be in the many things that he is, Ren is often shuffled around by his parents to all the practices, games, and tournaments he gets involved in. Poppukon is often left home alone with Katashi when the family leaves to take him to these things. Often times Katashi is out with friends, studying, or looking into colleges, so Poppukon is most often left alone. To Poppukon's extreme amusement and chagrin, Ren is a very big fan of the male Mews (and he finds most of the girls okay as well). He wants to get their autographs some day. He and Poppukon get along quite well aside from the occasional sibling bickering. Misc. Likes and Dislikes Likes Poppukon is particularly fond of karate (sports wise). She also enjoys people watching, flying, cloud gazing, peace and quiet, shiny things, romance novels and movies (she won't admit it), fruits in mass quantity (she eats even more due to her DNA), spicy foods, sunny days, warm rain, language arts, being active, and being paid attention to. Dislikes Poppukon abhors being ignored/left out of the loop. She also hates the cold, cold rain, winter, desert-like climate, glass, glass/see-through buildings, and horror films. After her recent captivity she no longer can stand dark rooms or prolonged periods of time alone. Current Mew Situation Recently returned to Tokyo after an attempted exchange went awry. She was turned into a chimera anima due in part to her weak state after her prolonged captivity--the Mews defeated her, and her soul was returned to her body. She has since begun to recover, but remains emotionally volatile and over-cautious. To make up for lost time she spends an increasingly large amount of time with her family and attempting to complete enough school work so that she can enroll in high school. She plans to return to the café and become more engaged with her friends and new teammates shortly. Trivia and Such *In any situations where there is heavy rain and thunderstorms, she becomes confused and loses her sense of direction. If the thunderstorms become strong she can become paralyzed by fear. *She was heavily based off of a fanmew earlier designed who was a snake and very much a bitch (and will never ever be discussed because she is the biggest sue of all time who SUCKED BALLS). *No nickname was given to Poppukon until roughly when she was apped in Tegakie Mew Mew. *She has previously met Ryou and Puretsu. She met Ryou when he attempted to help her when she was "jumped" walking home alone--she easily set the guys packing within two minutes (Ryou did nothing). Puretsu was an accidental acquaintance; she nearly broke his arm. *Her creator can never consistently draw her hair right. Nor can she decide how many clips Poppukon ought to have. 'Memes, Etc'. IRL photo: Category:Characters Category:Mews